I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronic communication. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to determining a modulo count for synchronizing a sleep capable system.
II. Background
Wireless communication devices are continually increasing the range of functions that are offered to a user. Advancements in processor and display capabilities facilitate the integration increasingly complex operations and interfaces.
Processors used in portable wireless communication devices routinely have the capability of executing millions of operations per second, enabling the device to perform complicated processing necessary in advanced communication systems. Processors have the ability to process images for display that may have been compressed or otherwise encoded. Additionally, processors can process interactive bit-mapped images for display that form part of a graphical user interface.
Similarly, one or more portable displays are commonly integrated into portable wireless communication devices. Indeed, displays are so common that it is unusual for portable electronics to lack any type of display. Displays have improved from simple seven segment displays to bit-mapped color displays having tremendous resolution.
However, a disadvantage associated with the increased processor capabilities and the advancement in display technologies is the amount of power required to operate the devices. Wireless Communication devices may also implement clocks or other functions that need to be continuously energized even when the device functionality is turned off.
Although battery technologies have advanced to some extent, they have been unable to keep pace with the power requirements attributable to increased device functionality. The individual components may require more power because of increased capabilities, or the wireless communication device may implement more components in order to expand functionality, thereby increasing the total power requirement.
Compounding the heavy strain on the battery capacity is the continued efforts to further miniaturize portable electronic devices. Design efforts to minimize the physical size and the weight of wireless communication devices limit or reduce the volume allocated to batteries.
The physical design constraints are further compounded with the desire to increase the device operating time capability. In wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, such operating time capability is often measured in terms of “battery time,” “talk time,” or “standby time.”
Various techniques can be used to extend the operating time capability of a wireless communication device. One such technique is referred to as “sleep mode.” Sleep mode typically refers to a condition where the wireless communication device is partially de-energized to conserve power. A device may transition to the sleep mode after a prolonged period of inactivity. Alternatively, a device may periodically transition to the sleep mode in between scheduled periods of operation.
The device typically is unable to communicate or otherwise interface with the user during the duration of the sleep. However, wireless devices typically integrate sleep mode into the device operation in a manner that is virtually unnoticeable by the user. The sleep mode is distinct from a de-energized or powered off mode in that the sleep mode keeps energized a portion of the wireless communication device, such that the device can quickly transition to an active mode or state.
The wireless communication device may need to acquire wireless communication signals or otherwise re-synchronize with a base station, access point, or central controller when transitioning from the sleep mode to an active mode. The ability of the wireless communication device to quickly transition from the sleep mode to the active mode can further extend the operating time capability by allowing the device to remain in the sleep mode for a maximum period of time.